The New Guy
by slayerfan91
Summary: Spike is new at Sunnydale high, at first buffy hates him, she discovers he isn't so bad later on. but will angel get in the way? chappy 8 is up!
1. Does Anyone Know What Class I Have?

A/N: Hi guys! I know! I know! Starting two stories at the same time. But I think I can take this story further than 'private school jock meets private school nerd. I hope you all enjoy my spuffy fiction as much as you did with daily slayer times.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Joss Whedon and his wonderful mind. I do however own the plot.  
  
THE NEW GUY  
  
CHAPTER 1: Does Anyone Know What Class I Have?  
  
*Slam* "What's up guys?" Buffy said after slamming her books  
  
down on the cafeteria table. "Just eating some crap.hey, I  
  
wonder what that green stuff is." Willow said trailing off into her  
  
own world of wonder. "Hi Wil." Oz said sitting down next to his  
  
girlfriend and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "Xander, can we  
  
please go make out in the janitor's closet again?" Anya directly  
  
asked, everything went silent, Buffy had a smirk on her face and  
  
one eyebrow raised, she broke the silence, "Anyone seen Angel?"  
  
she asked, "I think he got a detention for kicking Parker Abrams in  
  
the balls.again." Xander informed her. Buffy sighed and nodded.  
  
"Anyone know what class I have next?" Buffy said, Willow giggled,  
  
"I'm serious, I always have a class with one of you guys, so I  
  
figure, leave the timetable business up to all of you." Buffy said  
  
and then grinned. "Well, I have math." Oz said, "I have English."  
  
Willow said, "I have science." Anya said reluctantly, "And I, have  
  
Math." Xander said, "Um, English sounds about right to me. Let's  
  
go willow." Buffy said rounding up her things and then standing  
  
up. Willow did the same and in a few swift movements the two  
  
were gone, along with the rest of the table. Buffy and Willow  
  
walked to class, every two seconds, one of them would bring up  
  
some gossip or talk about memories or some crap like that. They  
  
reached their seats and sat down. A few minutes later, the class  
  
was filled with noise. Ms Calendar walked in and the noise slowly  
  
drained away as she looked through her folders. At that moment  
  
the classroom door opened, a tall, bleached blonde guy walked in.  
  
He basically got everyone's attention. except for Buffy's. "Ah,  
  
class, we have a new student with us. His name is William." Miss  
  
calendar started with her hands held together in front of her  
  
stomach, she turned to the boy and continued to speak, "Would  
  
you like to introduce yourself to the class, you know say how old  
  
you are were you are from, what you like, what you don't?" she  
  
finished, William nodded his head nonchalantly, "My name is  
  
William, however if you actually ever call me that, well.let's just  
  
say I have connections. I go by Spike. As you've noticed by my  
  
accent, I'm from England. I'm a black belt in karate; I do street  
  
fighting and other types of martial arts. I don't like being  
  
interrupted and I do like watching passions, just one of my guilty  
  
pleasures." He said, and everyone looked at him with jaw-dropped  
  
expressions, "oh and the bit about the connections.I was pulling  
  
your legs." Spike finished, he winked and took the empty seat next  
  
to willow, "hey red." He said as he took his bag off his shoulders  
  
from over his head. Buffy looked around the classroom and  
  
snorted, she could see that all the girls were falling in love with  
  
the new guy already. Everyone found him attractive, except for  
  
her, she thought he was a shallow, show-off. She could even see  
  
Willow checking him out from over her book. Buffy shook her head  
  
slightly and continued to write her essay.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed that. If I get heaps and good feedback, then I will continue. So review. I do think that this story has a lot more potential than my other spuffy fan fictions. Well I hope it does.  
  
Random quote:  
  
Spike: No wonder with all this crap you're putting in my head, there is any room left for my brain!  
  
Giles: I doubt it takes up much room.  
  
Random Quote:  
  
Xander: there's a party in my eye socket and everybody's invited.  
  
Everyone stares  
  
Xander: sometimes I shouldn't say words. 


	2. What are you into? Not you!

A/N: Hi all, well I got a couple of reviews for the first chapter, would like more. Tell your friends to read it and tell them to tell their friends to read it. Here is the second chapter for those that wanted it. I don't know how to 'advertise' this story but I can already tell that it's going to be like my other stories, unread and un reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I make up. The good characters belong to Joss Whedon and only the plot belongs to me.  
  
Note of thanks to SleeplessDreamer who reviews in like every Buffy fic I've got! Thank you so much. And to artemis66 who does as well. But also thanks to all the people that might not have accounts and just read fiction.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The New Guy  
  
Buffy walked across the street until she got to the park, she sat down under the shadiest tree there was. Soon, Anya and Xander joined her, then Willow and Oz. A few minutes passed with meaningless chatter. "Anyone seen Angel? Is he in detention.again?" She asked worried about her boyfriend, "I'm sure he's fine." Willow said patting Buffy on the back. "Look here he is right now.with Spike?" Willow said again with excitement in her voice. Angel walked over with Spike on his heels, "Hi guys, this is Spike, can he sit with us for a while, he has no where else to go." Angel greeted, informed and asked in the one sentence. There was chatter of acceptance. Buffy was silent however. Angel didn't realize, he sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. "Ah ok so to me, from now on you'll be called Red." Spike said and indicated his focus on Willow. He looked over to Buffy, "Hi. Where you in the English class I took this morning?" he asked "oh my god! Did I just like totally get noticed by Spike? The new hottest guy in school?" Buffy replied sarcastically with a cheerleader tone. "Ok.moving on." He said then looked to Xander, "There's no doubt about it, you're a whelp!" he said to Xander and then smirked, "Ok.What's a whelp?" Xander asked confused, Spike ignored him., instead he turned to Anya, "Ok talk to me, I need a sense in who you are to be able to give you a name." Spike said without flinching, the group obviously thought he was weird at that stage, but he had a vibe, a good, fun one. "Well I want to go make-out in the janitor's closet, but will Xander come? No!" Anya blurted out in her usual direct manner, Spike's expression went from 'what?' to 'freak.' "Well why isn't anyone else surprised she said that he asked the whole group. "Because she is always like that, out in the open." Angel said smiling at Anya. He settled into a nice broody expression when h finished that sentence. "Well there is no catchy name for that and midget guitarist here doesn't look like I can give him a cool name either." He said looking at Anya and then Oz. Oz's expression didn't change, it never did. Well, have you guys got any cool clubs around this town?" He asked taking a cigarette out of hi pocket, he lit it and Willow watched in disgust. He started smoking, Buffy got up walked over to him, yanked it out of his mouth, chucked it on the ground and stomped all over it. "Oy! I was using that." Spike said with his British accent, "Well bugger off then!" Buffy replied with a pretty good imitation. He ignored her. He started talking to Oz about his guitar, soon switching his conversation to Xander and Anya and then to Willow and whether or not she could tutor him. He then came and sat next to Buffy, "So what are you in to?" he asked her with an expecting expression, she raised an eyebrow, "Not you!" She said and she stormed off. Spike looked at Angel and then shrugged not knowing what was wrong with her.  
  
A/N: Yeah it is short, but I haven't thought of anything worth writing yet. Enjoy and Review. TTFN. 


	3. No reason to hate him

A/N: Here is chapter 3. enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this pain and suffering again?"  
  
"Ok kiddos, the lesson ends here!" the said expressions on  
  
the children's faces looked up at him, "Don't look at me  
  
like that, 2 hours is over, look over there your parents are  
  
here already." Angel told his karate class. He taught at his  
  
dad's karate school every night, he had a different class  
  
each night. Angel went into the change room to get out of  
  
his uniform. He finished and then walked up stairs.  
  
*Knock* "Hey dad, I'm going home for the night. The  
  
class was pretty good, they're getting better, and soon  
  
they'll be up to their brown belts." Angel informed his  
  
father, "Oh that's great, we'll set up the hall out the back  
  
soon and make notes to go home to their parents. I'll see  
  
you at home; I've still got a self-defense class to teach.  
  
Bye son." His father replied looking up at him and then  
  
returning to his files. Angel walked down the stairs only to  
  
find Spike leaning on the banister, "Hey Angel. Remember  
  
how I told you I'm a black belt in karate and do street  
  
fighting and stuff?" Spike asked, "Yeah, you want a job?  
  
We've got 1 empty position. You'll probably start off  
  
teaching younger groups though; dad will want to see if  
  
you can work with them. You'll work your way up from  
  
there." Angel said. "That's great, just something to do  
  
with my nights." Spike said nodding his head  
  
nonchalantly, "Ok, do you want to talk to my dad right  
  
now? Or did you want to keep it to the morning?" Angel  
  
asked, "Morning is fine." Spike replied and with that they  
  
left to the Bronze.  
  
Spike stayed seated, watching as the couples danced to  
  
the soft music. Buffy and Angel finished and walked over  
  
and took a huge sip of their drinks. "Why is he here?"  
  
Buffy asked Angel, the smile being immediately wiped off  
  
her face. "Buffy, be nice." Angel told her his eyes  
  
widening. "Well, it's not like he has anyone to dance with  
  
or anything so why is he here? He has nothing else to do?  
  
Does he have no life?" She said rudely making her voice  
  
loud enough for Spike to hear it. "I'm outta here Angel, I'll  
  
catch you later man, maybe your girlfriend should get an  
  
attitude check." Spike said as he grabbed his leather  
  
duster and walked out from between the couple. Angel  
  
shook his head at Buffy, she looked at him for a second,  
  
"Well it's true!" she defended herself, Angel sat down and  
  
she did the same, "What don't you like about him?" Angel  
  
asked, Buffy was silent, "What you mean you hate him for  
  
the heck of it?" she was silent once again/  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
"Angel, I have something to tell you. Sit down." Angel  
  
obeyed his father and took a seat, "Angel, I've found a  
  
building with great potential to be a martial arts school,  
  
it's huge, it's new, no major changes need to be done  
  
and.we have the money, no loan needed." His father told  
  
him, Angel grinned, "dad that's great! Where is it?" Angel  
  
asked, "that's the bad news, it's in LA, I have no choice  
  
but to go there, but you don't have to come if you don't  
  
want to." Mr. O'Connor told his son; Angel's grin was  
  
wiped off, "what about mom, is she going?" Angel asked  
  
indignantly, "Yeah, she is." He replied, "Well, what am I  
  
supposed to do here by myself, I guess I'm coming, but  
  
who is going to take care of this place?" Angel asked,  
  
"Well, our house is going to be rented out, and we've  
  
found people to take care of it and of course, William will  
  
be here as a worker. We will be back in 6 months when  
  
you've finished the 1st semester of the 12th grade, I've  
  
talked to your principal and you are welcome back at any  
  
time, so you will be finishing school and doing you S.A.Ts  
  
here. Then when you leave for college, we're going to go  
  
back to LA." His father had all the answers but to Angel, it  
  
was all so sudden.  
  
A/N: There you go, chapter 4 will be up soon. Please review.  
  
TBC: Cordelia comes into the story, angel leaves and him and Buffy try the whole long distance relationship. Buffy finds more to Spike than his bleached blonde hair and a pack of cigarettes. 


	4. Annoying

A/N: Hey all. Long time no post! I've gotten just about enough reviews to write this no chapter. I hope that just because I haven't posted in a long time it doesn't mean that you've lost interest! So here is chapter 4. Thank you for feedback on the past 3 chapters, I'm not going to put up chapter 5 until I get reviews for this chapter as well. So read and review if you want more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did, never will.  
  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel walked halfway up the steps to Sunnydale  
  
high, and then stopped where his friends stood  
  
around the banister. "Hey Angel!" Buffy said and  
  
walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips,  
  
he kissed back, but his heart wasn't in it. "Hey  
  
Angel." Everyone said in unison, "Hey guys." He  
  
replied with a sigh. "Um listen, I have something to  
  
tell you at lunch. I'll see you guys later." He walked  
  
up the steps and disappeared through the entrance.  
  
The gang gave each other confused looks and shrugs.  
  
Spike walked over to them and Buffy rolled her eyes,  
  
"Hey! So what class do we have next Red?" he asked,  
  
"Spike, just look at your timetable." Willow said with  
  
a half smile on her face. He obeyed and pulled it out,  
  
"oooh, joy for me, I have Biology." He said with a  
  
smirk, Buffy gasped and put her hand on her temples.  
  
"What's wrong pet?" Spike asked knowing that the  
  
word 'pet' would annoy her. "Call me that one more  
  
time, and I'll kick-your-ASS!" Buffy said and stormed  
  
up the steps, "Ok it's either that chick hates me with  
  
a fiery passion for absolutely no reason, or she has  
  
had PMS for the last 2 weeks." Spike said and  
  
followed Buffy up the steps. Xander shook his head,  
  
"so young, yet so full of anger!" he finished with  
  
tightened lips. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!" Spike ran down the hall after Buffy.  
  
She let a deep breath out, stopped and rolled her  
  
eyes, "What do you want SPIKE?" she emphasized  
  
his weird name, "What is your problem pet, you don't  
  
even know me and you hate me!" He said to her, she  
  
ignore what he said and continued walking, he  
  
stopped talking and walked along side her. He  
  
decided to annoy her, she lifted her hand to scratch  
  
her cheek, he did the same, she didn't realize, she  
  
opened her bag to make sure her biology book was in  
  
there incase she had to go to her locker first. Spike  
  
did the same, she saw what he did and she continued  
  
walking. She had a miniskirt on that was minier than  
  
mini. He wrapped his jacket around his waist and  
  
pretended to move his hips ridiculously as he walked,  
  
of course copying Buffy. She got pissed, "I don't walk like that!" She said defensively, "I beg to differ."  
  
Spike replied with his sexier than sexy British accent.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Buffy said frustrated, "Fuck  
  
you then." He said and walked off, Buffy was  
  
annoyed, "YOU don't walk away from ME! I'm the one  
  
supposed to do that because you are obnoxious,  
  
every where I go, you're there!" She shouted after  
  
him down the hall, everyone stopped in their  
  
footsteps and stared, Spike continued to walk, and  
  
gave Buffy the finger as he did so he still had the  
  
jacket around his waist and walking in a ridiculous  
  
manner. Buffy snorted at his childish behavior. She  
  
decided that it was her turn to annoy him. Spike  
  
walked into the biology classroom and sat down at  
  
the back, Buffy followed him and took the seat next  
  
to him. "You wanted annoying, well, here I am, guess  
  
we'll be partners." Buffy said haughtily.  
  
A/N: Ok that was short, but as of yet, I haven't gotten any mind blowing ideas. So live with it. Review and tell your friends and tell your friends to tell their friends and then your friends' friends to tell their friends and so on.  
  
TBC: Buffy takes a liking to Spike, Cordelia comes into the picture, Angel leaves for LA Karate school with his dad. Buffy and Spike go behind everyone's back and are b/f and g/f. Some drama ensues, car accident, I'm not saying involving who, someone does die. That's all I'm saying. Bye guys. 


	5. QueenC

A/N: Hey all! Here is chapter 5, thanks for feedback! Please review my story; it's what makes me want to write more. I can take criticism, only if it's constructive, you may hate the story, and I don't care if you tell me that, just as long as you give me a reason why, so that I can improve my story. I've read other people's story and some of the feedback they get is uncalled for, not the fact that they don't like it, but the way they say it. Think about what you write because it does affect people. And I am only human. Also I decided that I would put two chapters into one because all of my chapters are too short so here you go. Enjoy!  
  
They New Guy  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Ok, today in class we will be pairing up. This is a one week assignment. You are to work together; it is an internet assignment."  
  
Mr. Hartley blabbered on about the rules and so on and so on. Buffy twirled her hair and Spike got the gel out of his bag and applied it to his bleached hair.  
  
"Ok here are the pairs, Jenny with Tom, Riley with Cooper, Alyssa with Holly, Kristy with Alexandra, Heather with Mark, Buffy with." Mr. Hartley told the class but as he was about to say Buffy's partner, she looked up and watched him say the word "Wi.ll.ia.m." It was like watching it slow motion on a movie. Spike smirked, "You are to do this in your own time and in class, you have the whole week, this will be due on Monday, so I just gave you an extra weekend." Mr. Hartley continued.  
  
*ring*  
  
Buffy packed her books into her bag and made her way out the door, "Buffy! Wait up!" Buffy hung her head for a couple of seconds and then turned around, "Yes Spike?" she said sarcastically with a thoughtful smile, Spike took no notice, "My house, this afternoon after school? You can come with me when I leave. The sooner we get this done and over with the better." With that he turned on his heels and walked in the other direction, Buffy growled angrily and walked away.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cafeteria:  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy greeted everyone lifelessly, she sat down and let out a sigh. "What's wrong? You look sexually frustrated yet I can tell you aren't because why would you be with such a manly figure like Angel?" Anya asked directly, Buffy couldn't help but giggle, "Nothing's wrong, it's just that, my partner for biology is Spike!" Buffy said and looked at her food as if she lost her appetite. "And to top it all off I have to go home with him today so we can get it out of the way." Buffy said very upset. "Buffy, I don't see why you don't like him, he's nice, he's hot and outgoing, and you haven't given him a chance." Willow said feeling sorry for Spike. "Yeh Buffy, give the guy a go." Xander said eating his nachos.  
  
*******************************************  
  
After school, the gang was outside in their usual spot in front of Sunnydale High. Buffy waited for Spike to come out. "Finally! Where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for-." He cut her off "2 minutes, that's not so long you silly bint. Now let's go. See ya Angel, bye Red, midget, Anya, whelp, I didn't forget anyone did I?" Spike said, "Bye baby, pray for me!" Buffy said placing a kiss on Angel's lips.  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way to his car, "Whoa! You must be rich or something!" Buffy exclaimed as she saw his car, a 1956 Jaguar Roadster. "Get in." He said, she obeyed, inside she examined the car. They were driving for what seemed like 25 minutes. Spike pulled up in front of a huge white mansion. "Oh my God, your Dad must be like a billionaire!" Buffy said nicely, "So what now you treat me nice because I have some cash?" Spike asked, "N-NO!" Buffy stammered, "Whatever, I don't give a crap, let's go you silly bint." Spike led her into the house, where as predicted, Buffy's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Whoa! Cool foyer!" Buffy said childishly, "Would you stop!?" Spike said pissed off that he had to do this with Buffy, "Why are you giving me attitude?" She asked her forehead creased, "Me? Giving you attitude? I'm sorry Ms. Summers, but who started this? You judged me before you knew me you git!" Spike said angrily, yet with truth.  
  
"Let's go." He sighed and walked up the stairs, she followed, he opened the two doors to his bedroom, he saw the look on Buffy's face the I'm-about-to- say-whoa look, "Don't say it!" Spike said, she closed the gap between her lips and put on a thoughtful smile.  
  
Spike turned the computer on and pulled up a chair next to his, "Sit." He said, Buffy obeyed, as they logged onto the internet, msn started signing in, 'you have 32 e-mails in your hotmail Inbox." The pop up thing told him, he clicked the x button on the top as to get rid of it, Buffy knew there was something he didn't want her to see. At that moment, a tall man walked in, with a roguishly handsome resemblance to Spike's, "William, will you be as so kind and go to the post office and get this express mailed?" the man asked handing Spike a parcel. "Yeh, sure dad, oh and dad, this is Buffy, Buffy this is Rupert Giles." Spike introduced the two, "Um, I'll be going now, the post office is 25 minutes away, stay entertained, there's plenty of stuff to do, wander around, just don't get lost." Spike said nonchalantly as he wrapped himself in the leather duster. "Whatever." Buffy said twirling her hair.  
  
She decided to stay on the internet, she was surfing the web, and then a pop up message came from the corner of the screen, "You have received an e- mail message from QueenC." It read, Buffy knew what she was about to do was so wrong, but she could cover it up, she went into his inbox and started reading ones that looked interesting. She read all the ones from QueenC, "so who is QueenC?" she muttered to herself she opened the first on the message read:  
  
Hey Spike,  
I must have e-mailed you a hundred times sweetie, it doesn't matter, you must still be settling in, well I miss you a whole bunch and the other day Harmony totally screwed me into the ground.she wore the same outfit as me.that stupid bitch. Well anyway, reply soon.  
  
xoxo Cordelia  
  
'He has a girlfriend? God, what lunatic would go out with him.' Buffy thought to herself, after she finished reading the first message she marked it as unread so that Spike wouldn't know she had been going through his e- mails.  
  
The second email went like this:  
  
Spike! Oh My God, I'm so excited; daddy got relocated from Los Angeles to Sunnydale! Looks like I'll be joining you my sweet honey. Sunnydale, here I come!  
  
Xoxo Cordelia  
  
As soon as Buffy finished the last sentence of that E-mail she opened up his MSN messenger window, suddenly, someone signed in, "Fashion Princess has just signed in." it said, Buffy opened the window to see that it was queenc302@hotmail.com,  
  
Fashion Princess says: Spike! Did you get my email bubz?  
  
Buffy had no idea what to write, she couldn't let his girlfriend know that it was her, because she might think he was cheating on her and that would be mean, even if it was to Spike.  
  
Life's a Bitch says: Hey, this isn't Spike, this is Angel, me and Spike are working on an assignment together, he just went to the post office. He'll be back soon.  
  
Fashion Princess says: Oh ok, are you a girl? Are you like boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Life's a Bitch: No! I'm a guy, and believe me, nothing personal is going on here, I'm not gay; I have a girlfriend, a gorgeous girlfriend.  
  
Fashion Princess says: Oh ok, what's she like? Don't give me all that sentimental crap.boring.give me physical features.  
  
Buffy's POV: HEY!  
  
Life's a Bitch says: She has blonde hair, she's petite, small features, cool clothes, there's nothing much else to say really.  
  
Fashion Police says: Oh well, I'm coming to Sunnydale very soon, so I'll get to meet you!  
  
Life's a Bitch says: No, you won't, because I'm going to LA with my dad, a Karate school thing, guess we're kind off exchanging spots!  
  
Fashion Police says: Well at least I'll have a group to settle into with Spike and all, tell me, does Sunnydale have good fashion stores?  
  
"I'm back!" Spike's voice traveled up the stairs.  
  
Life's a Bitch says: Yes it does, I gtg now. It was good talking to you.  
  
Fashion Princess says: Bye!  
  
Buffy closed the conversation.  
  
'Ok, why do I somehow feel jealous that he has a girlfriend? And she is coming to Sunnydale! Bad Buffy, stop thinking about naked Spike!' she thought to herself.  
  
A/N: Did you like? I think it's my longest chapter! Review please.  
  
TBC: Cordy comes to town, fatal car crash, lot' of other stuff. Keep reading! 


	6. Cordy Comes To Town

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I feel special ( lol I just thought I'd clear some stuff up:  
  
JnR 4eva is confused, because Cordy asked Buffy if she and Spike were b/f and g/f well, she asked because Buffy said she was angel, angel is a guy yet the name is girly. Cordy is spike's girlfriend and she thought that Angel was a girl so she asked if Buffy/angel was going out with Spike, to check if he was cheating on her.  
  
All clear?  
  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Buffy signed into msn that night, she had exchanged e-mail addresses with Spike.  
  
"You have 1 person online." msn wrote  
  
Life's a bitch says: Hey, I put the finishing touches on the assignment.  
  
Special says: Ok, great! So no more work?  
  
Life's a Bitch says: That's correct, uh; can I ask u a question?  
  
Special: Go ahead!  
  
Life's a Bitch says: well in terms of the gang at school, you're one of them and since I'm talking to u rite now I'm gonna ask you.my girlfriend Cordelia is coming to Sunnydale soon and I was wondering if it's okay if she hangs out with us.  
  
Buffy felt extremely guilty that she already knew this yet very very jealous.  
  
Special says: Sure! A new addition is great; hopefully she isn't as annoying and as big of a show off as you!  
  
Life's a Bitch says: Gee thanks for the compliment, hold on a sec I'm gonna change my name.  
  
Special says: wateva captain peroxide!  
  
I was wrong, Life isn't a bitch, Buffy is says: I'm back.  
  
Special says: Really? I didn't notice! : D now it's my turn to change my name.  
  
I was wrong, Life isn't a bitch, Buffy is says: Go ahead luv.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he's sick! says: I'm back! Do you think that I can add Cordelia to my msn, to talk to her for a while?  
  
I was wrong, Life isn't a bitch, Buffy is says: yep, her e-mail is queenc302@hotmail.com  
  
Buffy came extremely close to saying "I know" and then realized that he didn't know that she knew and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Buffy added Cordelia to her msn, "Fashion Princess is online" it told her.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough her gel in today, I think he's sick! says: Hi, I'm Buffy, Spike's enemy from school, you are welcome to join the gang, the more the merrier!  
  
Fashion Princess says: Thank you so much, I heard about you from your boyfriend Angel. He is very nice, it's a shame that me and him are basically swapping places. You know he goes to LA and I come to Sunnydale.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough her gel in today, I think he's sick! says: You are welcome. So when do you get here anyways?  
  
Fashion Princess says: In three days! I'm so excited to get back with Spike, he left LA and we've known each other since we were kids. He came from England and was the cool new kid and befriended me, with me being the school bitch in the 6th grade.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough her gel in today, I think he's sick! says: touching story. Well I gtg, it was great talking to u! See you soon, maybe we'll talk later on msn.  
  
Buffy closed the conversation with Cordelia.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough her gel in today, I think he's sick! says: I gtg, bye Captain Peroxide!  
  
I was wrong, Life isn't a bitch, Buffy is says: bye bitch!  
  
~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#  
  
Buffy had started to like Spike, he wasn't so bad to talk to, but she couldn't explain to herself why she was jealous of him and Cordelia. Buffy sat next to her bedroom window and started to think, she liked to do that. She remembered the day that Angel had told the gang he was going to LA. She didn't realize how much she was going to miss him. Buffy cried herself to sleep that night. She missed Angel and he wasn't even gone yet.  
  
~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#~!#  
  
3 days later:  
  
The gang was sitting outside the school again.as they usually did. All the couples huddled together, Spike walked up hand in hand with a gorgeous brunette. "Guys, this is Cordelia, my girlfriend." Spike said with a huge grin, he was obviously very happy he was reunited with her after a couple of months. "Hi everyone, okay Spike introduce me!" Cordelia said with enthusiasm, she had long layered, wavy hair, a perfect teeth, great smile and a slim body.  
  
Spike started from the beginning of the circle, "Well, this is Willow, to me she is known as Red." Spike said, "Hey, i love red hair, did you get touch ups? Because your hair is perfect!" Cordelia replied, "No, just natural hair!" Willow said back happy that there was an addition to the group. "Ok, this is Oz, he is a midget, he plays the guitar for "dingoes ate my baby." Spike introduced his girlfriend to Oz, "Hi! You and Willow make such a cute couple!" Cordy replied, "This is Xander, he's a whelp." Spike introduced Xander ever so kindly, "Hi! He's mean, don't worry about him." Cordy greeted Xander, "I wanna ask one question.do YOU know what a whelp is?" Xander asked confused, "No idea, I wish I did." Cordy answered.  
  
"This is the whelp's girlfriend Anya if she says something rude, don't take offence; she's very direct and tends to do that a lot." Anya grinned, "to most guys, you would have a great ass!" Anya said very out in the open, "You think so?" Cordy asked trying to look at her butt. "Lastly, this is Buffy and Angel." "Hi Buffy, I talked to you on the internet! And same with Angel!" Buffy gasped at what Cordelia had just said, "I never talked to you on the internet." Angel said looking confused.  
  
"YES.he did, he has bad memory, you know." Buffy said quickly trying to cover it up, "Oh ok, well it's great to meet you all!" Cordy explained making herself comfortable on the steps.  
  
A/N: R&R people! I hoped you liked that, another long chapter for your likes, please review, the life of my story depends on it! And also big thanks to people that have reviewed. Chapter 7 will only come if I get heaps and heaps of reviews for this chapter; I wanna reach the 30 reviews mark before chapter 7 comes out! So if you want chapter seven, review and tell your friends, and tell your friends to tell their friends and so on and so on. Oh by the way, in the msn conversations, no need to tell me I got spelling wrong because I meant to, that's what conversations on msn look like. I think you've all noticed now that Cordy is extra nice, she is still shallow and a Fashion Princes by the way, but that will show later in the story. She will be nice to her group though because you know.they're her group. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. R&R my next chapters!  
  
TBC: Car crash, I'm still working on it, Cordy and Buffy become close. Lot's more, keep reading! 


	7. Shopping

A/N: Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, I decided because I got more than my average in one day, that I wouldn't wait until I got 30 reviews. Here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it. This may or may not be the car crash chapter.  
  
BIG THANKS TO: JnR 4eva, artemis66, artemis66, SleeplessDreamer, alexa19, Slytherin's Silver Dragon, silva260, Buffy Maniac, crazililbabe, Karen, darklover.  
  
Message to alexa19: I'm thinking about what you said. I might kill someone, but this story needs some sort of twist so I think I will.  
  
You guys reviewed! I love you guys! Anyone who reads this message don't forget to read my reviewers stories too! *Wipes away a tear* THANK YOU!  
  
Ok well, I'll shut-up now, here is the story!  
  
The New Guy  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
A few weeks passed and Cordelia and Buffy started to go over each others houses, they spent a lot of school time and home time together. They were two completely different girls into different fashions, but that's what made them like each other, that's exactly what Willow and Buffy like about each other, they're different.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, I'll be back before you know it, and we'll go to college together, it'll be great. I love you, don't worry." Angel wiped away a tear off Buffy's face, kissed her, gave her a hug and off he went. That was the last time she'd see him for another 6 months.  
  
*flashback*  
  
2 months passed, and Buffy longed for Angel. She knew in the back of her mind, that something would somehow go wrong, either with their relationship, or something else, but she didn't know what.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"You have 3 new messages in your email inbox."  
  
Buffy clicked on the pop up as she signed into msn.  
  
Wicked Wicca says: Hey Buff! I'll put u in the conversation with Cordy!  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: Ok  
  
"Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick has been added to the conversation.  
  
Queen bitch says: Hey buff, are we still on for Saturday shopping?  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: yeah, hold on I'll make sure my mom hasn't suddenly changed her mind. Brb  
  
Wicked Wicca says: ok  
  
Queen Bitch says: ok  
  
Buffy ran downstairs, "Mom, can I go shopping with Willow and Cordy on Saturday?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Sure, do you want me to drive you or will you walk?" Her mom agreed.  
  
"Um, well actually. . . I was wondering whether I can take the car? Please mum, look I'm begging you!" Buffy got don on her knees and clenched her hands together.  
  
"I don't know, I mean seriously, you drive like a maniac Buffy. You'll be killed in the first 20 seconds that you put your foot on the accelerator." Her mother complained.  
  
"Mother! Please, the only way I learn is through experience!" Buffy begged.  
  
"OK! God, you nag more than I do!" Joyce said putting a hand to her temples.  
  
Buffy jumped on her mother, "Oh my GOD! I love you mom!" She took her arms from around her mother's neck and ran upstairs to resume the conversation between her, willow and Cordelia.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: I can come! And guess what.  
  
Wicked Wicca says: What?  
  
QueenC: Yes what, I give up.no seriously I do. I really thought about it! :P  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: I'M DRIVING! AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Wicked Wicca says: NO WAY! You lucky bitch, my parents won't let me go anywhere near the steering wheel of a car, after the incident in Drivers Ed. . . In fact, my parents don't let me ride in the front anywhere!  
  
QueenC says: That's great Buffy! Can u pick me up? Dad can't drive me, he's working and my mom is in London, I have no one to drive me and my car is being serviced.  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: Sure! I'll pick you both up. Yay, I can't wait till I get behind the wheel again. . .  
  
QueenC says: So are you a sane driver?  
  
Captain Peroxide didn't put enough hair gel in today, I think he is sick says: Well . . . not exactly.  
  
*******************************************  
  
So Buffy came home on Saturday night, happy, and with hundreds upon thousands of clothing that was NOT going to fit in her closet.  
  
A/N: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! I have writer's block or something! I can't think of anything! But *laughs and has hand on stomach* I got you with the whole Buffy taking the car thing.you thought she was going to crash didn't you? GOT YOU! *wipes away tear* sorry, u might not think it is funny, but it is to me. As if I'd kill them off! I'd have to be absolutely stupid. In fact I would belong in a mental institution. R&R! tell your friends and tell them to tell their friends and so on and so on, etc. etc. Nothing really happened in his chapter. So u have all reason to be bored and unhappy with this chapter. Stay tuned, I hope I haven't lost any readers, because if I have, then I wouldn't have very many left. LoL. Keep reading.  
  
TBC: The REAL car crash, Faith makes an appearance. I'm not letting the cat out of the bag about her. So *sticks tongue out* I'm so mature, am I not? Bye!  
  
Another A/N: I'm working on a new story. I'll tell you in one of my following chapters when I post it. So then u have the option of reading it if you want! Stay tuned. 


	8. Somewhere Special

A/N: Hi everyone! I haven't posted in a while. I blame myself for having only gotten 3 reviews because nothing really happened. But make sure you review this chapter because I WILL make something happen. Please review! I also have a new story that I'm currently working on now. Cruel Intentions: Buffy style. So if you haven't seen cruel intentions, watch it and come read when I post my story. I will use the same love triangle storyline but I won't exactly use the movie as my guideline, only the characters from Buffy that suit the characters from the movie. All in all I will use the love triangle but probably not the entire plot. When I post it I'll let you guys know!  
  
~!@!$!@#$%$&^$&(^*(&*)~@%^*%&*(~!@$!#$^$&  
  
*ring ring ring ring!* Buffy walked to the phone and picked  
  
it up, "hello?" she asked into the mouthpiece. "Buffy? God I  
  
miss you!" At the voice Buffy had just heard through the  
  
phone she jumped up and down with excitement, "OH MY  
  
GOD, ANGEL?" she screamed, on the other line Angel held  
  
the phone away from his ears, "Well, I take it you miss me  
  
to." He said calmly, "OH MY GOD! YES, HELL YES! WHEN  
  
ARE YOU COMING BACK TO SUNNYDALE, I CAN'T WAIT TO  
  
SEE YOU AGAIN!" she screamed back into the phone. "Well,  
  
that was what I was calling about, I'm coming down this  
  
Saturday and I'm staying until Wednesday. Yay me, I get to  
  
miss out on 3 days of school!" Angel said enthusiastically yet  
  
calmly. "WOO HOO! I CAN'T WAIT! COME BY MY HOUSE AS  
  
SOON AS YOU GET HERE!" Buffy said, "I sure as hell will! I'll  
  
see you then Buff!" Angel hung up the phone leaving Buffy  
  
with an ear-to-ear grin that won't be disappearing any time  
  
soon.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
The next day Buffy was practically hopping around the  
  
school extremely happily. "God, Will, I'm so happy! I've been  
  
without him for about 3 months, but it makes me sad that  
  
he is only staying for about 5 days and then going back for  
  
the rest of the semester." Buffy explained her feelings to  
  
Willow.  
  
"Hey, Buffy, I hear Angel is coming back to town." Spike  
  
said as he tried to catch up with her. "Yeah, I'm so excited  
  
Spike!" Buffy screamed and then made her voice into a  
  
whisper as she sat down in English with Spike at her side.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Buffy woke up with excitement; she looked to her clock, "3  
  
o'clock? Damn it, a few more hours to go." Buffy whispered  
  
and laid her head back down on her pillow.  
  
Buffy awake that same morning except at a later time by a  
  
knock on the door. She knew it was Angel, she rushed down  
  
the stairs, not noticing that she was still in her pajamas. She  
  
opened the door, and without even looking she jumped onto  
  
the person in front of her, her arms wrapped tightly around  
  
their neck and her legs around their waist, "Excuse me  
  
Buffy, could you tell me exactly why you are on top of me?"  
  
Buffy's face immediately flushed red as she un tightened her  
  
grip around the persons neck and looked at their face. "Oh  
  
my God! I am so sorry! I thought you were Angel! Spike I  
  
am so sorry." Buffy apologized over and over, yet she didn't  
  
realize Spike was glancing at how during the five minutes  
  
she was apologizing she was still on top of him. "Yeah, it's  
  
okay, but I'm having trouble moving my stomach right now."  
  
He told her, Buffy looked down at how she was sitting on  
  
top of him, "Woops." She said sheepishly, she slowly got off  
  
of him, as if reluctantly. *did I actually like being on top of  
  
Spike?* Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Buffy asked awkwardly  
  
breaking the silence, "I came to tell you that Angel called me  
  
this morning and asked me if I could pick him up at the  
  
airport, he has a surprise set up for you, he said to meet him  
  
at. . . oh wait I'm not supposed to tell you that, well anyway  
  
he said dress formal and I'll be here to pick you up at  
  
6:00pm. Be ready." Spike said as he opened the gate and  
  
walked to his car. Buffy ran inside, "great, something  
  
romantic, makes it even better." She whispered excitedly to  
  
herself, she had to find something to wear.  
  
Buffy got to her room, with Mr. Gordo in her left hand she  
  
picked up her phone with the other, she dialed Willow's  
  
number, explained the situation, then called Anya and  
  
Cordelia at the same time (3 way) explained it to them.  
  
Then she got ready for a day at the Sunnydale mall.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Cordelia picked everybody up and off they went. Buffy  
  
browsed through different stores, she finally reached her  
  
destination, "This is the one!" she screeched excitedly,  
  
getting the dress of the hanger and rushing into the cubicle,  
  
5 minutes later she walked out in a white spaghetti strap  
  
dress with a low V-neck traveling don into the valley of her  
  
breasts. A matching white chiffon scarf rapped around her  
  
neck (A/N: I know it sounds gross, but I remember that one time SMG had a scarf like that and it looked very nice, but I can't explain so bear with me.) The girls gasped "Buffy, you  
  
look gorgeous, this is definitely the one for you." Willow  
  
said, Anya and Cordelia agreed in unison.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
"Hey man, you nervous about tonight?" Spike asked a quiet  
  
Angel, "Yeah I guess I am. Spike, you can't tell her where  
  
she's going when you're driving her there! Got me?" Angel  
  
warned. "Yeah, secret's safe with me." Spike replied.  
  
They got to Spike's house, without much time Angel got  
  
dressed into a nice pear of black pants, dressy shoes, a  
  
white shirt and a leather jacket. Spike just wore jeans seeing  
  
as he wasn't exactly going to be there.  
  
The two got in the car they started driving in silence, then  
  
Angel turned on the radio, some crap heavy metal wannabe  
  
band was playing. "Oh God, not these poncy wannabe sods,  
  
change the station." Spike said, Angel wasn't listening, he  
  
nervously looked out the window as if in catatonia. "Ok, I'll  
  
do it myself." As they approached a corner Spike bent own  
  
to the level of the radio because he couldn't see the buttons  
  
from where he was due to lack of bright lights. A car was  
  
coming around the corner they where approaching, "Spike!  
  
Spike! SPIKE WATCH OUT!" Angel shouted, Spike lifted his  
  
head, the two cars crashed head to head. *crash* the noise  
  
of shattered glass filled Angel's ears as the two boys' bodies  
  
laid limp.  
  
A/N: I told you something would happen, please review! Can you guess what happens? Believe me, I didn't want to do this, seeing as I love him very much like majorely much. I don't think I will kill him but I want like a major twist. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THEY ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING, JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE LEFT HAND OF YOUR SCREEN. 


	9. Where was he taking me?

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! *BOUNCES ABOUT HAPPILY* keep them coming. I want to finish this story so that I can focus on others. Fear not! There shall be a sequel. Keep the reviews coming if you want to see another chapter soon. Schnoogles. Yes, there will be plenty of Spuffyness soon, be patient.  
  
Extra: Sorry, I accidentally removed this chapter before, so if ur wondering where ur review went, it kinda went with it. Sorry! So I had to write this in for reposting the story.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW  
  
Silva260: Yeah I know there where a few mistakes, but where they in the msn conversations? Because that's the way a real one looks. I meant to have it like that.  
  
Spike was late, very late, and Buffy waited in her classy, but  
  
not over the top dress in the lounge room of her house. At  
  
first she waited excitedly for the first 10 minutes, then 20  
  
minutes passed, she waited still, 1 hour passed and no  
  
emotion was showing on her face, yet inside she was angry,  
  
but she didn't know whether it was spike or angel she was  
  
angry with. *I'm going to rip your throat out!* she thought,  
  
but didn't know who she was thinking this about.  
  
Buffy turned on the T.V. to find the news:  
  
"Ahead in the news, statistics show that over 20% of the  
  
female population gets breast cancer at one stage of her life.  
  
Also, a *fatal* car crash earlier tonight. Two teenage boys  
  
crash into a family of four." *God, how awful for the families  
  
of those who died.* Buffy thought.  
  
She waited until the commercial was over. "Earlier this  
  
evening two teenage boys that have been identified were  
  
involved in a car accident, they collided with a family of four.  
  
The family has been identified as the Johansson's. They  
  
have all been taken to the emergency room at Sunnydale  
  
Hospital. The teenagers, whose parents have just been  
  
notified where William Giles and Angel O'Connor." The news  
  
presenter finished. Buffy had a pained look on her face.  
  
*fatal? What if it was Angel?* she thought to herself. Buffy  
  
hurried to the door, grabbed her coat and ran all the way to  
  
the hospital, tears streaming down her face.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I'm here to see Angel O'Connor." Buffy said holding back  
  
her tears. "Are you family?" the nurse at the reception desk  
  
asked. "I'm his girlfriend, please, I have to see him!" Buffy  
  
pleaded. The nurse looked up and to Buffy; she saw the  
  
beautiful dress, and then Buffy's red eyes. "Sure." The nurse  
  
said feeling sympathy for Buffy leading her into the room.  
  
Buffy walked in to see an unconscious Angel. She put a hand  
  
up to her mouth, "Oh God." She couldn't even bear to  
  
speak.  
  
Buffy waited for hours; soon Cordelia came in, "Buffy? Are  
  
you ok?" She asked rubbing circles on Buffy's back. "I don't  
  
think so. How's Spike?" she asked when she had realized  
  
she had completely forgotten about him. "The doctor said he  
  
will be fine soon, he is beginning to wake up. I should get  
  
back in there." Cordelia hugged Buffy and left the room.  
  
A tear escaped Buffy's eye as she closed her eyelids.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Buffy woke up at Angel's bedside. Still he lay there  
  
peacefully. She got up from her chair and walked next door  
  
into Spike's room, he lay awake, "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
she asked as she took a seat next to him. Spike's head  
  
turned as she walked in, "This isn't about me, how is  
  
Angel?" he asked, "Not doing so well, the doctor said that-  
  
that they were unsure of how long he will be like this." Buffy  
  
wiped away the water from under her eyes. "Spike, can I  
  
ask you something?" Buffy asked, "Anything." He replied  
  
sincerely. "Where was Angel going to take me?" Buffy asked,  
  
Spike hesitated, inside deep, he didn't want to tell her,  
  
because he believed that any minute now Angel would wake  
  
up and then they would be on the way to their romantic date  
  
planned.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Buffy drove for what seemed like 30 minutes, she reached her destination, she walked down large concrete steps, took her shoes off and as she continued to walk, she felt the hot sand between her toes. She continued to walk up the beach until she reached her destination. A small reception hall. She walked into the open doors to see a small red headed lady talking to a tall dark haired man. The lady looked over to Buffy standing at the door alone. "Excuse me." The lady excused herself from her customer. "You must be Angel's girlfriend, I'm very sorry, I saw hat happened on the news, come inside, it is freezing out there." The lady took Buffy by the arm. "Do you think I can just sit . . . alone for a moment?" Buffy asked earnestly, the lady nodded her head and beckoned the man to her office.  
  
Buffy looked to the middle of the room where one single table was situated, she walked over, the plates and the cutlery were set, the candles perfect in the middle of the table. Also a picture of Angel and herself was in front of the tall candlesticks. Buffy walked to the dance floor, sets of colored lights where around the dance floor. She walked over to the main sound system. *the Sundays-wild horses* was written on the cd case. *our song* Buffy thought.  
  
************************************************  
  
A/N: Well there you go. Review! Review! Review! Don't forget kiddos. This story will be coming to an end in a few chapters to come. I want to wrap it up so I can start on the sequel and focus on other stories. 


End file.
